ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bog Hound
The Bog HoundDeputy Chief O'Malley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:30-5:49). Time Life Entertainment. O'Malley says: "A long time ago, the head of the O'Malley Clan stole a pot of gold from a Leprechaun. The Leprechaun put a curse on the O'Malleys. And now, when there's a full moon on St. Patrick's Day, a Bog Hound rises and carries away the head of the clan O'Malley." was a giant dog-like entity that haunted an Irish police officer, Deputy Chief O'Malley. History A long time ago, the head of the O'Malley clan stole a pot of gold from a Leprechaun. It cast a curse on the O'Malley clan. When there is a full moon on St. Patrick's Day, a Bog Hound carries away the current head of the clan. The Deputy Chief's great grandfather was almost carried away but escaped with a keepsake, a piece of the Hound's green fur.Deputy Chief O'Malley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:30-6:47). Time Life Entertainment. O'Malley says: "Me great grandfather himself was almost carried away. He even felt the jaws of the hound close on him before he escaped. He used to show me this when I was a wee babe as proof of the tale. The hair of the Bog that bit him." He also advised his great grandson that the one thing that can stop it is a four-leaf clover.Deputy Chief O'Malley (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:27-7:33). Time Life Entertainment. O'Malley says: "According to me great grandfather, there's only one thing that will stop the Bog Hound. A four leaf clover." In the 1980s, a Bog Hound journeyed from Ireland to New York City to drag away Deputy Chief O'Malley. O'Malley feared his time had come and made a special arrangement with the newly incarcerated Ghostbusters. O'Malley told them everything he knew, even about the four-leaf clover weakness. Ray Stantz confirmed this by quoting Chapter 27 of Tobin's Spirit Guide, "Botanical Specific Avoidance in Spectral Manifestations."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:49-7:56). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "You're forgetting Chapter 27 in Tobin's Spirit Guide. Botanical Specific Avoidance in Spectral Manifestations." Egon Spengler was skeptical and tried to stop the Bog Hound alone at the Bronx Zoo with his Proton Pack. Peter Venkman attempted to find a four-leaf clover to get rid of the creature, but it was eventually trapped by Egon Spengler at the St. Patrick's Day Parade. Personality The Bog Hound acted very much like a typical dog: it chased after cats, wanted to play fetch, and chased cars. Trivia *The design of the Bog Hound is based on the Terror Dogs from the movie, Ghostbusters.Andy Mangels, Michael Swanigan (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:47-03:10). Time Life Entertainment. *Based on Michael Edens' commentary for "The Scaring of the Green," the Bog Hound was created from research into Celtic Mythology. He stumbled upon the legend of the Black Dog but chose to rename the episode's entity to a Bog Hound because it sounded better.Michael Edens (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:03-02:10). Time Life Entertainment. *The Bog Hound does bear some similarities to the Cù Sìth. It was said to be an enormous, otherworldly hound that haunts the Scottish Highlands. Roughly the size of a cow, the Cù Sìth was said to be dark green in color with shaggy fur and a long braided or curled tail. In Irish mythology, specifically, the Cù Sìth was said to be an immense, coal black hound with glowing or flaming eyes. The Cù Sìth was feared by man as a harbinger of death and would appear to take the soul of a person to the afterlife. Its green fur is unique among supernatural dogs in Celtic myth and is believed to be derived from the color used by Celtic fairies. *The Leprechaun that cursed the O'Malley clan may well be the Leprechaun from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode, "The Luck of the Irish" where there is a minor supporting character with a last name of O'Malley. *In Ghostbusters Issue #2 page 12, the head of a Bog Hound is mounted inside Wander Hills Orphanage. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, the Bog Hound makes a non-canon cameo on the mantle Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Scaring of the Green" References Gallery Collages BogHoundinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png BogHoundinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage3.png BogHoundinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage5.png Primary Canon BogHound02.jpg|Emerges in Ireland BogHound03.jpg BogHound04.jpg BogHound05.jpg BogHound06.jpg BogHound07.jpg BogHound08.jpg BogHound09.jpg BogHound10.jpg BogHound11.jpg BogHound12.jpg BogHound13.jpg 053-08.png BogHound14.jpg BogHound15.jpg BogHound16.jpg BogHound17.jpg BogHound18.jpg ScaringOfTheGreen28.jpg 053-15.png|Trapped Secondary Canon BogHoundIDWOngoing2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #2 BogHoundIDWV2Issue20.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:GBW Characters